


3

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: 非典型ABOA要嘤嘤嘤那种AXB





	3

库丘林觉得家里进了贼。  
他清楚的知道自己虽然不爱收拾屋子但也不至于把家里祸害成这个地步，东西被扔的到处都是，像有人在他家打过仗似的一片狼藉。本因放暑假而成天赖在他家不走的亚瑟也不知道去哪了，他也不认为这是亚瑟干的，这位家教良好的准大学生习惯比他好不知道多少倍，整日催着他整理房间让他不胜其烦。  
库丘林抄起倒在旁边的笤帚进了屋，除了有一股隐隐约约的柠檬味儿以外也没别的异常，他以为是亚瑟弄的空气清新剂就也没在意，转了两圈后把目光锁在衣柜，他总觉得里面有点动静，用笤帚挑开柜门后的场景让他不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
衣柜里缩着个人，几乎用衣服把自己埋了起来，露出来毛茸茸的金色脑袋也表明了他的身份。库丘林火大的差点背过气去，“亚瑟！你给老子滚出来！”伸手去掀他身上的衣服，结果却被死死的拽着不放。“你到底抽什么风！”他强行把亚瑟从衣柜里拖出来才发现这家伙哭的满脸泪痕，身上像高烧一样红的发烫。他瞬间慌了，从十年前第一次遇到这个小祖宗起都没见掉落一颗泪珠子，赶紧捧着他的脸拍了拍，问着哪里不舒服。泪眼汪汪的亚瑟把脸埋在他颈间使劲抽着气，双腿并在一起磨蹭“瑟坦达…我好难受…哪里都没有你的味道，你为什么要两天都不回来。”  
库丘林现在明白是个什么情况了，就算他是个Beta也早就成年了，这种事情还是懂的。所以根本没有什么空气清新剂，这是信息素的味道。他开始后悔当初就不该一时心软答应同居的要求，现在这家伙在他家分化了，还是个Alpha，还在经历第一次发情期，屋里又只有他一个人，这个发情的Alpha现在还紧紧的抱着他不撒手，世界上还有比这还恐怖的事吗。“我告诉过你要上班啊……”他已经感觉到有什么又硬又烫的东西顶上来了，这可不太妙。他正想着脱身方法亚瑟突然把一堆银行卡塞到他手里，哭哭啼啼的念叨着“梅林给我的，都给你，不要上班了好不好……每次都有别人的味道，我不想你身上有别的味道。”库丘林听到这话差点羞耻到昏过去，天地良心他虽然确实是个卖不太出去的牛郎但自从同居以来也没再干过卖屁股的事，而且他还一直以为亚瑟根本不知道这回事。结果现在被说的这么——奇怪？什么味道？Alpha的嗅觉都这么好么？  
他就纠结这么一会的工夫就被彻底按在床上无处可去了，他以前也没发现亚瑟的力气有这么大，压着他的肩想动一下都难，结果一开口却还带着哭腔“我忍不住了瑟坦达……帮帮我…求你了…”库丘林没办法了，反正他也不是没经验，而且给同居对象解决生理问题理所应当，更何况看看这哭的鼻尖都红了的英俊小脸儿谁能忍心拒绝呢。  
但首先他是个Beta，不像那些汁水四溢的Omega能屁股一抬就吃进整根，特别要是被一个毫无经验的Alpha胡搞一通怕不是今晚就得进医院。“帮…我帮…你先放开我！你这么缠着我怎么帮！”他连挣扎带劝的费了老半天工夫才把压在身上的亚瑟弄下去，虽然还紧紧抱着他的胳膊但至少能动了，费劲的够到床头柜里伸手摸索半天摸出一罐润滑膏丢给过去。结果亚瑟还只是一脸委屈的看着他，眼泪就在眼眶里打转，不仅如此还开始试探着夹着他的大腿磨蹭，他顿时又气不打从一处来。“你丫长这么大黄片没看过吗！还想直接进来是怎么着！”没忍住提高了点声音那眼泪就又像断了线的珠子似的往下掉，库丘林可受不了这刺激赶紧投降，“诶你别哭了！我…我又没说不让你——”按理说他也应该没什么羞耻心了，但面对亚瑟却莫名的开不了口。“反正不能直接进！绝对不行！”他一边警告着一边脱了裤子反趴到亚瑟身上，手里解着他的腰带扭头说着“至少得做点准备——对就用我给你的那个，嗯…可以再多挖点，用两根手指…等等…”他盯着差点弹到自己脸上的阴茎直冒冷汗，“……一会能加到三根的时候我告诉你。”  
库丘林几乎是手把手的教了亚瑟怎么把手指捅进他屁股，然后就不再管他放任新手Alpha自己探索去了，毕竟他自己还有个大麻烦要处理。他盯着Alpha这可观的尺寸纠结了半天才张口含了进去，听到亚瑟发出满足的低哼但同时这家伙条件反射的顶了胯，看上去没多大的动作却把原本没含多少的阴茎直接顶到了他嗓子眼，这一下把他搞的眼泪也出来了，他抬头抗议了一句让急切的Alpha不要乱动乖乖把一切都交给他，然后重新专心照顾起精神无比的这根。  
Alpha的尺寸着实让他不太好受，没几下就嘬得脸颊发酸，口水顺着涨大的柱身淌下来，好在亚瑟在他后庭毫无章法的探弄还能让他能游刃有余的做好自己的事。库丘林还是对自己的技术很有自信的，他吞舔着前端舌尖顺浅沟划过手指握在根部一起套弄，搞得亚瑟哼唧着发出舒服的呜咽。这反应让他甚至有些得意，心想着对付一个没经验的雏鸟还不是信手拈来的事儿，最好让他直接在这就交代了还能省去后面一番麻烦。这次他吞的更深，几乎咽进了大半根，让喉咙适应了一会就继续了吞吐的动作，这招颇见成效，甚至能感觉口中的东西又大了一圈。直到亚瑟捻着他的发尾喊他的名字他才抬了头，支着身子问他又要干嘛，Alpha盯着他的脸愣了神儿脸上却又红了几分，他才想起了什么别过头用手背拭去嘴角的涎液，接着掐了掐亚瑟的大腿，不耐烦的问他到底有什么事。  
"你硬了，瑟坦达。还流了好多水，要我加到三根么？"库丘林听了这话差点羞死过去，他承认刚刚被误打误撞的揉到了几次敏感点而无法避免的起了反应，但他也不想这么早就把主动权让渡给年轻的Alpha就忍着没出声，顶多喉间漏出几声低吟也正好都堵在了嘴里。现在这家伙终于没在哭了，但现在换上这副楚楚可怜又认真的表情对他说出这种色情话实在让他应付不过来。他输了，输得彻底，事实证明不论是平时还是发情期亚瑟都有不同的办法吃的他死死的让他没法拒绝。"加吧……"他只能无奈的同意了，说实话三根手指已经有些胀痛但低头看看手里这玩意的尺寸他只能尽量放松然后心疼起自己的屁股。  
库丘林觉得足够了，起身掉了个跨跪在亚瑟身上，一手支在他胸上一手扶着早就兴奋到等不及的阴茎顶上自己充分扩张的后穴。他瞥到亚瑟蠢蠢欲动扶上他腰间的手，唇齿微启"别乱动，不差这一会儿。我可没有让你个小混蛋把我弄伤的打算。"他慢慢的坐下去，让自己一点点被彻底填满。太大了——beta的生殖腔原本就不是为Alpha准备的，他觉得自己都快被撑裂了，疼痛感致使他额头上不断渗着冷汗，心想耗着也不是事，一咬牙就坐了下去。他觉得他坐到底了，虽然还是没吃进全部但他已经疼的直哆嗦，双手都撑在亚瑟身上动也不敢动，只是一个劲的深呼吸。"你还好吗瑟坦达…"翻着眼皮看了一眼无辜又委屈的Alpha觉得他眼圈又有点红内心都快崩溃了，但还是趴下去亲了他的鼻尖，"不太好，我得适应一会，但求你千万别哭了。"趴了半天终于觉得缓过点劲儿了，他的身体也在努力适应着这次入侵，他能感觉到自己因疼痛而干涩的甬道再次开始收缩着泌出肠液。他尝试着动腰，虽然还有不适感但不至于疼痛难忍。他捧着亚瑟的脸，吻上他呢喃着"久等了小伙子，让我看看你有多精神。"  
得到了许可的Alpha一点都不客气，立刻按着他的腰动起胯，同时咬上他的唇纠缠着吻在一起像要把他的空气都夺走。他被撑得满满的，这下就算再没经验每一次抽动也都会重重的碾过最敏感的那一点，他几乎没和Alpha做过，更没和发情期的Alpha做过，没想过忍下那骇人尺寸之后的奖赏竟如此丰厚，他忍不住也不想忍了，还接着吻就溢出模模糊糊的美妙呻吟。  
但头一回的亚瑟可不知道自己做了什么好事，他只知道刚才进到体内的时候并不轻松，现在一出声更是让他有点慌，连忙慢了动作问着"对不起…很痛吗瑟坦达？你不舒服吗？"库丘林要被气死了，接连不断的挺撞顶的他几乎快去了，结果这不开窍的雏鸟居然因为他几声浪叫就停下了，他爬起来自己动着腰，喘着粗气揪住亚瑟的领子，"你现在停下我才不舒服，老子刚才痛的快死了，所以这次做不好你以后都不要想了——"亚瑟眨了眨眼，笑的灿烂，跟着坐起身一边搂住他的腰一手按上肩膀，用力的顶上去，头埋在颈窝里撒着娇轻蹭"我知道了——瑟坦达，我会做好的。"

库丘林觉得自己说错话了，他肯定是疯了才去挑衅一个发情Alpha，从刚刚开始亚瑟的动作就没了停顿，每一下都用力的顶到深处。他开始觉得不对劲，疼痛感重新在最深处叫嚣着，Alpha涨大的柱头还在往里挺挤，他害怕了，按着亚瑟的肩膀想要起身却被掐着腰逃不掉，那条狭小的窄缝被生生撑开，终于整根都没入体内。他满眼都蒙着泪从喉间艰难的挤出断断续续的颤音"不行……亚瑟…快停下……要……要撑坏掉了"但Alpha根本没听进去，只把他抱的更紧，甚至身下的动作又更用力了些，还用抱怨的语气嘟囔着"瑟坦达想骗我，明明说不准我停。"库丘林现在恨不得能晕过去，他被顶的腰都酥了，反正逃又逃不掉，也没多余的力气再废话，他闭上眼睛只想快点结束。但总是事与愿违，亚瑟在叫他的名字，他默不做声的想装晕，结果没过几秒就被迫睁了眼，胸前乳首突然被含住用力的吮吸，他甚至都产生了自己要被吸出奶水的胀痛感，他摇了摇头告诫自己是个beta，赶紧把荒唐的念头从脑海里丢出去，带着怨气去推亚瑟的脑袋，刚想张口却被抢了先"瑟坦达果然在装睡，为什么不理我…你生气了吗？是不是我做的不够好，我还可以——"他赶紧捂住亚瑟的嘴，低头贴上他额头安慰起委屈巴巴的Alpha，"够了，真的够了，好的无可挑剔！"  
得到肯定的Alpha在他颈后磨蹭着，他能感觉到在体内的东西彻底兴奋了，顶端涨大成结把狭腔撑到极限，他冒着虚汗不住地颤抖，颈后一阵刺痛的同时汩汩浓稠的精液灌进生殖腔，他从没被操进过这么深，瞬间涌上的高潮盖过了疼痛感让他直接射了出来，盛不下的精液顺着结合处缓缓溢出，和他自己的混在一起弄了他们满身满腿。  
亚瑟还生怕他跑了似的紧紧抱着他，撒着娇在耳边轻声道，"瑟坦达觉得舒服的话，那下次……"他还没听完就只觉得眼皮发沉，一仰头就昏了过去。


End file.
